When you are depressed
by Jenher
Summary: Ambos vivían confinados en ese hospital psiquiátrico, uno de ellos intentando salir prontamente de ahí y recuperándose poco a poco por su deseo de vivir. Mientras que el otro no tenia nada que le esperase fuera de ese lugar y se resignaba a quedarse dentro por siempre.¿Serán capaces dos personas tan contrarias de encontrar el camino a la salida juntos? RomBul, AU.
1. El inicio del invierno

**n/a:¡Buenas! esta es la primera vez que publico en , espero que el fanfic sea de vuestro agrado. La actualización sera regular. ^^! no es la primera vez que toco la Angst en un fanfic así que creo que hare un buen trabajo destrozando cada pedazo de sentimientos en nuestros queridos protagonistas. (?) Jenher out.**

**Advertencias: Yaoi, angst, violación, AU.**

**Diclaimer: APH no me pertenece.**

**Nikolai- Bulgaria**

**Vladimir- Rumanía**

**No creo necesario especificar a los demás, pues todos tienen sus respectivos nombres oficiales.**

* * *

**When you are depressed **

_**Capítulo 1:**__ El inicio del invierno._

* * *

En la pequeña habitación de paredes blancas se encontraba un joven reposando sobre la cama de sabanas impecables y perfectamente ordenadas con trabajo y dedicación del presente susodicho. Las enfermeras cada que pasaban por esa habitación no podían evitar esbozar una sonrisa de cariño y felicidad al ver que aquel paciente progresaba poco a poco y que cada vez tenía más ganas de vivir.

El muchacho de la habitación 1122 era un joven de cabellos negros y ligeramente despeinados. Junto con un color de ojos azules con pequeñas tonalidades verdes y una piel pálida y sensible que era común en eslavos tales como el búlgaro. Un chico tranquilo y tímido que bastante pocas veces solía causar problemas.

Mientras que a unos metros de ese lugar había todo lo contrario por lo que rumoraban los empleados de ese internado psiquiátrico. Habitación 1125, el olor de la putrefacción y el sonido de los vidrios rotos era frecuente por esos lares. Las enfermeras odiaban con fervor cada que les tocaba entrar a esa habitación, algunas siendo tentadas a renunciar y otras a pedir una reubicación que al final de cuentas, terminaría siendo ignorada.

Aquel chico que se mantenía en la habitación 1125 era todo un caso, llevaba dos años internado por voluntad propia. Rumano con cabellos rubios que seguramente tendrían un hermoso tono dorado de no ser porque el paciente se molesta poco o nada de cuidar su aspecto personal. Ojos rojos como la sangre con pupilas que se dilataban a la velocidad de la luz cada que un ser vivo se le acercaba. No tenía familia, ni un hogar, un empleo o estudios por los que sustentarse.

No tenía nada.

Las enfermeras desconocían los problemas del rumano, solo rumoran entre ellas que tal vez esté sufra de esquizofrenia, cosa que no comprobaran ahora ni nunca debido a que el paciente le pidió a su psicólogo que guardase discreción.

¿Cómo podían dos personas tan diferentes llegar a ser a la vez tan similares?

_**(-)**_

* * *

-esta vez me he decidido por traerte girasoles.-hablo un hombre alto de cabellos rubios cenizos y entusiastas ojos morados, sacándoles el lazo con colores de la bandera rusa y búlgara y dejando las flores en una jarra llena de agua, la cual estaba sobre el marco de la ventana que estaba perfectamente adornada con cortinas blancas con detalles celestes.

El búlgaro el cual se encontraba leyendo un libro levanto la vista, visualizando al ruso y casi al instante sonriendo con cariño por aquel gesto.

-¡es un detalle muy amable de tu parte, primo! -dijo marcando la página en la que había concluido su lectura, cerrando el libro y dejándolo en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

-sabes que me encanta poder hacer cosas así para ti, Nikolai.-remarco Iván, sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama y cogiendo la mano del búlgaro.- tu terapeuta me ha dicho que has avanzado mucho y que ya no te lesionas con frecuencia.

El búlgaro asintió, a lo que el ruso arrastro un poco la silla para acercarse más y despeinar los negros cabellos del más bajo.

-¿es eso cierto o también la has manipulado a ella, pequeño bribón? -bromeo el euro asiático con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Nikolai sonrió también, riéndose un poquito antes de contestar.- tú mismo puedes comprobarlo.-dijo, arremangándose las mangas de aquella camisa larga de color azul, mostrándole sus muñecas al contrario.

El visitante se mostró sorprendido, pues de saberlo aquellas heridas que el búlgaro se había hecho más o menos hace un mes parecían haber cicatrizado ya.

-esto es realmente emocionante, Nikolai.-dijo sonriéndole a la vez que le cogía ambas manos al búlgaro y le daba un pequeño beso en los dorsos de las manos. El búlgaro se mantenía sonriente y el ruso estaba feliz por aquellos avances, se separó un poco, mirándole con un amor fraternal enorme.

-Erzsebeth me dijo que si seguías así probablemente pronto te den de alta.-asegura mientras acariciaba las manos del búlgaro.- Natalya y Ekaterina te extrañan.

-yo también las extraño a ellas.-admite, alejando poco a poco sus manos de las del ruso por las repentinas caricias, pues no podía soportar tanto contacto físico, ni siquiera viniendo de un familiar. Lo que menos quería era tirar todo su esfuerzo a la basura y obviamente las primeras señales de perder el control seria tensarse y luego ponerse nervioso, eso era lo que quería evitar a toda costa.

El ruso al principio se sorprendió, pero termino por comprender y sonrió de manera comprensiva. Sabía que debía evitar ser tan empalagoso, el búlgaro aun no ser recuperaba del todo y lo que menos quería era presionarle y pausar el avance del chico de ojos azules que poco a poco revivía de las cenizas.

-vayamos al jardín. Nikolai, las flores pronto dejaran de florecer con la venida del invierno y ya no será igual de especial.

-Da, vayamos al jardín.

Eran familia e Iván tendría que limitarse a seguir siendo eso, la familia de Nikolai. Aun si no podían estar juntos nunca, le apoyaría para que este superara aquella experiencia que le hizo terminar en ese lugar.

_**(-)**_

* * *

Una mujer de cabellos castaños y largos se dirigía con pasos pesados hacia la habitación 1125, tocando la puerta con algo de furia, ella era Erzsebeth Hedérváry la mujer encargada de brindar atención psicológica a todos los pacientes de aquel piso. Era de carácter fuerte cuando se requería, y sin duda esta ocasión era más que necesario.

Impacientada por no recibir respuesta saco la llave de la habitación, abriéndola y viendo el desastre que había en aquel chisquero.

-Vladimir, maldito imbécil. ¿Quieres explicarme que le hiciste a la enfermera de turno para que esta renunciase casi a los diez minutos de entrar aquí?

El rubio se cubrió perezosamente con las sabanas, sin prestar realmente atención a lo que la húngara decía.

-¿a cuál de todas? Por si ya lo olvidaste, ya espante a la mitad del personal.

-a Michelle, la chica que venía de las islas africanas.

-oh, la tía esa. -Vladimir se incorporó un poco, bostezando irritado por el alboroto.- no entenderé nunca eso... -dijo bajando la voz, haciendo un rostro de confusión y de cierta lastima.

La húngara se extrañó por la actitud intrigada del rumano, por lo que se acercó sorprendida para admirar su cambio.- ¿qué es lo que no entiendes? -pregunta, a lo que el rumano le mira con desinterés.

-si ella era de África... ¿por qué no se veía más negra?

La húngara que hasta ese momento se había sentido emocionada por creer tener un avance con el rumano, no pudo sentir más que desilusión y enojo por lo que le dio un zape en la cabeza.

Sí, porque Vladimir además de ser raro, misterioso, esquizofrénico y flojo; también era racista.

-No sé qué voy a hacer contigo.

-Nada, dejarme vivir tranquilamente los pocos días que me queden de vida...

-No digas tales cosas, sabes perfectamente que tu esperanza de vida es larga, y tú mismo puedes hacer más para alargarla.

-Eso no servirá de nada, Erzsebeth.

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

-Detesto que seas tan terca...-suspira, revolviendo sus cabellos.- ¿Qué planeas?

-Sacarte de aquí, que veas la luz del día...

-Oh no, eso sí que no.-dijo frunciendo el ceño, negándose a hacer tal acción como salir.

-No es lo que tú quieras o no hacer Vladimir, ahora te aguantas.

-...realmente te odio.

_**(-)**_

* * *

El jardín era grande y se encontraba en la parte trasera de la clínica, lleno de flores y una que otra fuente de agua brotante en grandes cantidades. El ruso iba caminando al lado del chico de ojos ausentes, que a pesar de que ya habían recuperado algo de brillo, seguían sin emitir la misma chispa que antes.

-¿Realmente crees que algún día pueda salir de aquí? Estoy verdaderamente ansioso por ver la nieve caer. Verla desde la ventana es…triste.

El ruso enfoco su visión en el pelinegro, asintiendo con la cabeza.- Claro que saldrás, no deberías echarte para atrás. Has hecho muchos avances en poco tiempo.

-…Eso supongo.-Suspira.- Realmente extraño comer yogurt…

El de ojos violetas emitió una leve risa, dándole unas leves palmaditas en el hombro al búlgaro.

-Para la próxima te traeré yogurt entonces.

El búlgaro iba a asentir y a decir algo más, pero antes de siquiera intentarlo visualizo a poca distancia a su terapeuta; Erzsebeth, junto con otro paciente.

Ese paciente era verdaderamente extraño, probablemente dos centímetros más bajo que él y con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos de un color que no supo identificar a simple vista.

Erzsebeth al identicarles a él y a su primo sonrió, jalando junto a sí al misterioso chico.

-Nikolai, Iván, este es Vladimir.-Les presento, dándole un pequeño empujon al rumano para que se acercase a saludar, este mantenía gran parte de su rostro oculto con una sudadera larga de color negro y rayas naranjas.

El búlgaro le iba a saludar, pero antes de hacerlo el rumano se le quedo viendo interminables minutos, fijando sus ojos rojos como cuchillas en el cuello del eslavo. El ruso fruncio el entrecejo por ello e intento obligar al búlgaro a retroceder un par de pasos, sin embargo este se quedo quieto donde mismo.

-Hola, me llamo Nikolai.-Empezó a decir el búlgaro, sonriéndole como si se tratase de un niño pequeño intentando hacer una amistad.

El rumano gruño, emitiendo un silencioso. ''hola'' para luego empezar a caminar de vuelta hacia la clínica, siendo regañado por Erzsebeth que le seguía de cerca.

-¿Por qué te has comportado de esa manera tan grosera? ¡Si quiera le hubieras regresado el saludo!

-¡Eso hice!...sólo que el tipo gigante de al lado me intimido…

Erzsebeth suspira, dándose una palmada en el rostro desesperada, pocos pacientes le sacaban tantas canas como lo hacía Vladimir. Sin embargo cayó en cuenta de algo que hizo que esta se detuviera en seco, como respuesta Vladimir también se detuvo extrañado por el comportamiento de la terapeuta.

-…Has hablado con alguien sin entrar en pánico, Vlad.

-….¿Y eso qué?

-¿Eso qué? ¡Es un gran avance! Nikolai es un gran chico, seguramente ustedes dos se llevarían bien y se ayudarían mutuamente para superar vuestros trastornos.

-¡Eso es una locura! ¡No pienso relacionarme con nadie!

El rumano se dio la media vuelta y corrió de nuevo hacia su habitación, esta vez Erzsebeth no lo siguió, sabía que el rubio necesitaba tiempo y que no le podía obligar a interactuar tan rápido con ese chico.

La húngara regreso a su oficina una vez se aseguró que el rumano estuviese en su habitación, revisando los expedientes de todos los pacientes ordenados por abecedario y por el número de la habitación.

_Nikolai Konstantinov 1122_

_Búlgaro de diecisiete años, se le fue detectada una depresión grave y desde niño tiene trastorno de personalidad antisocial. Aunque se han visto varios avances conforme su tratamiento avanza, el sigue teniendo problemas en cuanto a que alguna persona lo toque o que alguien a quien considere una amenaza se le acerque. Tiene problemas nerviosos y una autoestima muy baja. Según la información que nos proporcionó su familia más cercana, este sufrió acoso y abusos por un alumno que desconocen. _

_Según varios estudios que hicimos en la institución, sufrió de una violación._

Erzsebeth sintió un hilo en la garganta al leer la última frase, reflexionando una vez más en lo que apenas hace unos minutos se disponía a querer hacer.

¿Sera realmente correcto forzar a una víctima de violación con problemas de depresión a apoyar a un esquizofrénico que era adicto a las drogas? ¿Si quiera son similares ambos casos?

En este caso, estando tan desesperada no le quedaba otra más que probar.

* * *

_**N/A:Ya esta, se que es un poco corto pero realmente no quería agobiarles con mucho texto siendo este el primer capitulo xDD el fandom RomBul merece más amor, mas atención, más fanfics por dios. (?)**_


	2. Tiempos de tempestad

**(N/A) excelentes días/tardes o noches. Prometí continuar con este fanfic y que la actualización sea regular. Todo sea porque el fandom rombul tenga al menos una historia larga completa. No descansare hasta que seamos famositos pambisitos aun si eso significa arruinarme los dedos escribiendo. I don't care a shit. (?)**

**Advertencias: Yaoi, angst, violación, AU, malas palabras.**

**Diclaimer: APH no me pertenece.**

* * *

_**When you are depressed  
Capítulo 2: Tiempos de tempestad.**_

* * *

Aquella mujer con una flor adornándole el cabello y ojos verdes era conocida en toda la clínica como una verdadera profesional. La mayoría de sus pacientes avanzaban rápido además de que tenía un gran talento y carisma que hacía que hasta el más intrépido y tímido confiase en ella.

Era joven, veintitrés años se le calculaba ya que ella no solía comentar su edad debido a que insistía en que una señorita no debía comentarla con nadie por una cuestión de respeto. Se encontraba revisando los papeles, estresada como ningún otro caso había estado. Probablemente el rumano le sacaba canas y ella poco a poco sabía que del estrés terminaría siendo otra paciente.

Suspira mientras intenta calmarse, ella lo sabía. No debía presionarse a encontrar una solución rápido, ahora lo menos que podía hacer esa simplemente dejar los papeles sobre la mesa, levantarse y servirse un poco más de café para mantenerse despierta y después de un descanso prolongado, continuar con su trabajo.

Al menos aquello se disponía a hacer hasta que unos cuantos toques en la puerta hicieron que ella entornase sus ojos hacia esa dirección con curiosidad, susurrando un sutil: ''Pase'' A la vez que guardaba los papeles del paciente 1122 y del paciente 1125

-Nunca dejas de trabajar, ¿Eh, marimacha?

La húngara sonrió al reconocer esa voz, levantándose de su lugar y acercándose al reciente visitante inoportuno. Un hombre alto de cabellos blancos y resaltantes ojos rojos, un color tan poco común de ojos como de cabellera, sin duda una persona especial.

-Digamos que tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para estar de perezosa todo el día.-Respondió Erzsebeth, llevando dos dedos al rostro ajeno y apretándole con un poco de fuerza la nariz en un gesto que le causo gracia a ella misma.- ¿Qué dijimos del respeto la última vez que nos vimos, Gilbert?

El albino alzo una de sus cejas, suspirando pesadamente y retirando suavemente la mano de la húngara de su rostro, con cuidado pues sabía que con la terapeuta debía andar con cuidado si no quería ganarse una paliza.

-Que debía ejercerlo o si no sería difícil para mí conseguir amistades…

-Exactamente.-Dijo ella victoriosa mientras se alejaba y volvía a tomar asiento en su cómoda silla de escritorio, extendiendo su mano invitándole a que tomase asiento frente a ella.- ¿Has tenido algún avance en tu escuela? ¿Conocido a alguien que te interese o tal vez amigos? ¿Qué tal tus notas?

-Relaja los humos, mujer. Son demasiadas preguntas. –El albino bufo rodando los ojos, aunque en el fondo le encantase que le demostraran tanta preocupación.- Me hice amigo de dos estudiantes de intercambio…un español y un francés, parecen ser buenas personas.

La húngara sonrió con cariño al escucharlo, orgullosa por el chico que tenía en frente.- ¿Has hablado con ellos? –Dijo mientras comenzaba a tomar apuntes en su libreta.

A Gilbert se le iluminaron un poco los ojos, asintiendo energéticamente mientras comenzaba a hablar, con más entusiasmo que antes.- ¡Sí! No me había dado cuenta pero compartimos muchos gustos en común, es verdaderamente genial. ¡Incluso Francis le gusta la misma música que a mí! Y Antonio es muy simpático…

Erzsebeth seguía sonriendo, recordando que apenas hace unos minutos estaba preocupada por el rumano cuando frente de ella tenía uno de sus pacientes con el que más difícil fue de tratar. El albino era muy inseguro y disfrazaba su soledad con su supuesto orgullo y egolatría. Fingiendo ser egoísta y alguien que no era sólo para alejar a los demás.

Cada que veía a Gilbert ya tan recuperado, le hacía amar aún más que antes su profesión.

-En fin, no quiero hablar sólo de ellos. ¿Cómo esta Vlad?

-Vlad siempre ha sido muy difícil de tratar, así que sigue donde mismo…hemos tenido unos cuantos avances en la mañana. Habló con otro paciente sin entrar en pánico, lo cual es un gran logro.

Gilbert se removió un poco incómodo, asintiendo.- Ya veo. –Respondió dudosamente, rascándose la nuca.- Recuerdo que cuando también estaba internado solía ser el único con el que Vlad hablaba sin entrar en pánico…

La húngara se extrañó un poco por ello. Sabía que ambos habían convivido cuando el prusiano aún estaba internado, sin embargo no se imaginaba hasta cual punto era eso.

-Dime Erzi…ese paciente, con el que Vlad habló. ¿Lo conocía desde antes o ya se habían visto?

Ella negó, respondiendo verbalmente luego.- Para nada, Vladimir ha estado confinado desde que tú te fuiste y el paciente 1122 entro tres meses después de ti. En realidad, él es quien ocupa actualmente tu antigua habitación.

El prusiano se sorprendió por ello, más no replico o mostró molestia, todo lo que pasase en el hospital le daba igual, exceptuando al rumano.- Oh…-calló por unos minutos, para luego sonreír suavemente mientras que la húngara le miraba callada.

-Al parecer ese chico es especial, incluso Vladimir tardo demasiado en hablar conmigo sin exaltarse…

* * *

(-)

* * *

Prendió la pequeña lámpara que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, sacando una libreta y un lápiz escribiendo varias ideas sueltas. Sonrió nostálgico apenas sintió el contacto de sus dedos con la madera del lápiz y el sonido que provocaba la punta del grafito chocar con la hoja.

Recordaba que cuando iba a la escuela los profesores solían halagarle por su talento en la escritura. Tenía amigos, pocos pero los necesarios. Tenía citas de vez en cuando con otras alumnas aunque nunca sobrepasaba a una pequeña salida y luego quedar simplemente como amigos.

Aunque sus padres estuviesen ausentes, sus primos siempre estaban con él. En sí, se sentía a gusto con su vida.

Pero todo cambio cuando paso aquel incidente.

Al recordarlo dejo de escribir sintiendo como su mano se había paralizado producto del temor que sintió en el momento, miro a todos lados, respirando agitado al sentir de golpe varios recuerdos del pasado venir a él. Sus manos temblaban mientras sostenían la libreta y el lápiz, dejándolas caer sobre la cama y llevanse su mano a la cien intentando calmarse.

Estaba bien, dentro de la clínica no peligraba, era imposible que le dieran acceso a él, a quien le causo tanto daño. ¿Cierto?

En la clínica estaba seguro.

Sólo en la clínica…

Ese pensamiento lo asalto. ¿Si le llegaban a dar de alta, donde más estaría seguro? ¡Vive solo por el amor a dios! Sus primos viven en Rusia y unas veces al mes Iván se puede tomar la molestia de visitarle, es una carga. Afuera no está seguro.

Ivan mismo lo había dicho, si seguía mejorando podían darle de alta.

No podían, él debía permanecer allí. Entonces recuerda al otro paciente desaliñado que por lo que pudo escuchar, era de la habitación 1125. ¿Terminaría igual que él, internado por siempre ahí? Tenía miedo, demasiado miedo. No por el futuro que le depararía dentro, si no por el futuro que le depararía fuera.

Empezó a derramar lágrimas, se estaba esforzando en vano. ¡Debía quedarse allí! ¡No había ninguna otra alternativa!

Entonces, la puerta fue abierta lentamente, ingresando una enfermera bajita de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta, esta se exalto un poco al ver el estado de Nikolai, por lo que al instante se acercó a auxiliarlo.

-¿Nikolai? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede?

-V-Vendrá…él vendrá por mí y no poder salvarme de ninguna manera…-respondió sollozando con más inquietud, reaccionando a sus impulsos y alejando a la enfermera vietnamita.

-¡Nadie vendrá a hacerte daño, Nikolai! Estas seguro, tranquilo.

-¡No puedo estar tranquilo! ¡Él vendrá por mí!

-¡¿A quién te refieres?!

Nikolai no respondió a su respuesta, al contrario siguió emitiendo gemidos y llanto, mientras su voz se alzaba y seguía diciendo angustiado: ''Me volverá a tomar, ¡No quiero que me toque de nuevo!''

La vietnamita con lo último entendió, estaba aterrado por la violación que sufrió, al instante ella intento enderezar al búlgaro. Alzando la voz para pedir ayuda a las enfermeras que pasaban por ahí.

-¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos a un paciente que necesita ser sedado!

Y por primera vez en meses, Nikolai tuvo una crisis que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, llamando la atención del personal médico.

* * *

(-)

* * *

Vladimir se encontraba jugando con una pequeña pelota de plástico, arrojándola repetidamente a la pared y atrapándola nuevamente. Con su mirada perdida en un punto específico en la habitación sin poner atención alrededor.

Alza una ceja, mirando hacia la puerta cuando esta es abierta poco a poco, dejando ver a un chico alto, piel blanca y cabello del mismo color, Gilbert.

-Al parecer sabes perfectamente como matar el tiempo.

-…-Vladimir se incorporó al instante, mirándole con la boca y ojos bien abiertos creyendo que se trataba de una alucinación o algo por el estilo.- ¿Gilbert? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Claro que soy yo! –Se acercó al rumano, despeinándolo con cariño y fijando sus orbes en el rumano.- Lamento por venir hasta ahora a verte.

-¡No te preocupes! –Reacciono al instante el rumano.- Realmente…yo creí que nunca volverías.

Gilbert torció un poco los labios, sintiéndose culpable.- Estaba ocupado, intentando adaptarme a un nuevo estilo de vida tras irme de aquí… ¿Cómo vas con tu tratamiento?

Vladimir bufa, rodando los ojos, tiempo que no lo veía y lo único que le preguntaba el prusiano era acerca de su tratamiento, eso le irritaba.- Igual que siempre. ¿Es lo único para lo que viniste? ¿Acaso Erzsébeth te hizo venir hasta acá sólo para presionarme a mejorar?

El albino lo miro sorprendido, negando rápidamente.- claro que no, vine por voluntad propia. –Dijo retirando su mano del cabello del rumano.- Realmente te extrañe. Fuiste mi primer amigo, Vlad.

El rumano se calló cuando escucho eso, entrecerrando los ojos más relajado.- ¿Cómo son los días afuera?

-Soleados, en ocasiones nublados…el clima aquí es muy cambiante.-Soltó una pequeña risotada, el rumano simplemente sonrió.

Una mujer se asomó en la puerta, de cabello rubio cenizo corto y ojos gatunos, mirando con preocupación a ambos.

-Las visitas terminaron, por favor retírese de la habitación del paciente. Ha ocurrido un accidente en una de las habitaciones continuas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? –Pregunto Gilbert algo alarmado, le preocupaba dejar a Vlad solo considerando el supuesto accidente.

-¿Tan pronto se tiene que ir? –Pregunto Vladimir también algo alarmado y desilusionado.

-Sí, lo lamento…-La belga les miro con algo de arrepentimiento al haberles interrumpido, pero ella solo seguía las ordenes de arriba.- Erzsébeth te vendrá a recoger para llevarte al jardín, Vlad. Así que espera aquí. Gilbert, por favor retírate.

El prusiano iba a replicar, pero antes de que lo hiciera un doctor se acercó alarmado a donde estaban. - ¡Necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude a contener al paciente, rápido!

Al instante Gilbert se ofreció y se fue al lado del doctor, girando sólo para pedirle disculpas con la mirada a Vlad mientras él se quedaba solo.

Al contrario de lo que le dijeron, el rumano no obedeció y no se quedó esperando, salió de la habitación por la curiosidad y las ganas de saber por qué tanto alboroto.

Vio a dos figuras hablando apresuradas mientras caminaban hacia un par de habitaciones más delante. Hablando entre ellas.

-¿Qué es este alboroto? ¿De dónde proviene?

-¡El paciente 1125, Nikolai Konstantinov!

-¿Nikolai Konstantinov? ¿Hablamos del mismo Nikolai? ¡Es el que más probabilidades tenia de salir! ¿Qué le está ocurriendo?

-Tuvo una crisis por lo que sé.

Vladimir siguió escuchando, asomado desde su habitación viendo al pasillo y a esas dos personas.

-¿Crees que se diese cuenta de la presencia de él?

-No lo creo, le encubrimos perfectamente…pero no podemos arriesgarnos, lo mejor es mantener silencio. Debemos ir, apresúrate.

Vladimir cerró la puerta al instante, deslizándose lentamente en ella al escuchar una conversación que definitivamente nunca debió llegar a sus oídos. ¿Encubrir a quién? ¿Nikolai no era acaso el paciente que había visto en el jardín el otro día? Esto era demasiado confuso y su pecho dolía, era un mal presentimiento sin duda alguna.

Venían tiempos de tempestad, sin duda alguna.

* * *

**N /A: Como prometí aquí está el capítulo dos. Ya tengo planeada toda la historia pero eso no evita que me guste recibir opiniones o sugerencias que siempre estoy dispuesta a leer. :D ¿Proponen alguna otra pareja o que meta otro personaje? En fin, déjenmelo en los reviews que parejas secundarias les gustaría. **


	3. Cayendo en el pozo

**N/A:¡Buenas tardes! Últimamente estuve sin muchas ganas de escribir, por lo que este capítulo salio un poco más en salir. Sin embargo he vuelto con un capítulo más de ''When dices a los lectores que es actualización regular.'' (?) Realmente ruego disculpas, el capítulo anterior fue corto xD agradezco muchísimo los reviews, favs, follows, etc ! **

**Recientemente Himaruya saco una imagen de BulBul con orejas de…pan de hot dog y dios, no sé, no me gusta que lo dibuje tan c-c-c-c-caguai. En cuanto a ello voy a la aclaración, en este fanfic NO se tocara el lemmon, y si lo hago será hasta el último cuando los personajes hayan superado sus problemas, vaya. **

**También estoy pensando en sacar otros dos fanfics RoBul. Un one-shot y otro largo, sin embargo ya veré si logro plantear bien las ideas, ya empecé el largo sin embargo quede en blanco y eso es lo que menos quiero. XD **

**Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, varios os quedasteis con dudas por la relación cercana de Vlad y Gilbert, eso es porque se podrían considerar primos. Sin embargo no les puse parentesco debido a que con Nikolai e Ivan era más que suficiente. **

**Advertencias: Yaoi, Angst, violación, malas palabras, AU. **

**Diclaimer: APH no me pertenece.**

* * *

**When you are depressed.**

**Capitulo 3: Cayendo en el pozo**

* * *

El recepcionista se mantenía tecleando mientras su vista se dirigía a la pantalla, leyendo las pequeñas letras arial remarcadas en rojo. Informes, solicitudes de nuevos pacientes, etc. Escucho el pitido del teléfono, dejando de lado su actividad actual para contestar.

–Buenas tardes, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Pregunta el muchacho, de cabello rubio y peinado hacia atrás, de ojos azules y un tono de voz muy grave que seguramente hizo que quien estaba en la otra línea se sobresaltara.

–Buenas tardes, tengo una cita programada hoy a las siete de la tarde. Con el paciente de la habitación 1125.

El recepcionista alemán frunció un poco el entrecejo, revisando una baraja de documentos y dándose cuenta de que el paciente 1125 era aquel rumano tan extraño que llevaba bastante tiempo encerrado ahí.

– ¿Se puede saber con quién hablo? No encuentro ningún documento que compruebe una cita impuesta por el internado.

Hubo un silencio prolongado en la línea, el alemán carraspea, esperando alguna respuesta de aquella misteriosa persona. Para luego comenzar a escuchar el sonido de interferencias, finalmente, la llamada se corta. Dejando al alemán trastornado y volviendo a llamar al número.

''El numero que acaba de marcar no existe.''

Aquello hizo que se le enfriara la sangre, finalmente dejo el teléfono a un lado y volvió a la computadora, buscando información del paciente 1125.

_Vladimir Lupei 1125_

_No tiene familiares, no tiene amigos fuera de aquí salvo un paciente con el que forjo una amistad, sin embargo este fue dado de alta en el internado. Tiene esquizofrenia según varios exámenes, y no parece esforzarse en salir. _

Ludwig suspira, cerrando esa pestaña con la información y volviendo al trabajo. El único amigo de ese paciente era su hermano mayor; Gilbert Beilschmdit. Es por ello que entro a trabajar ahí, para estar tiempo con su hermano mientras estaba internado. Es por ello que conoce esa historia sin embargo, quien había llamado a las instalaciones no era ni por cerca su hermano, la voz era distinta, y dudaba que fuese una broma. Si se supone que no tiene familiares ni amigos afuera esperándole entonces. ¿Quién solicitaría una visita a él?

Volverá al trabajo, intentando olvidar aquella experiencia.

* * *

**(-)**

– ¿Cómo está? –Pregunta Erzsébeth, entrando a la habitación y apresurándose al lado del paciente sedado. El búlgaro tenía los ojos cerrados, con una respiración calmada. Parecía encontrarse en un sueño profundo del que difícilmente despertaría.

–Batallamos mucho para sostenerlo, al parecer tuvo una crisis de ansiedad y comenzó a gritar…–Comento la vietnamita. Torciendo un poco los labios con algo de desánimo. – No estamos muy seguros de que hacer, él parecía estar mejorando pero esto ha sido un gran bajón.

–¿De verdad? Es extraño. ¿Vio a alguien? ¿Qué le paso?

–No tuvo contacto con nadie, simplemente comenzó a llorar y a gritar, diciendo incontables veces: ''Me volverá a tomar, ¡No quiero que me toque de nuevo!''

La húngara suspira, quitándose el sudor frio de su frente con el dorso de la mano. – debe estar asustado de volver a sufrir lo mismo una vez que salga… ¿Qué debería hacer Lin?

–Sabes que yo me encargo exclusivamente de servir, lamento mucho no poder serte de ayuda Erzi.

–Está bien, no importa…–Suspira, sentándose en una silla que se encontraba a un lado de la cama. Rodeo una de las manos del búlgaro con las suyas, mirándole con cariño y con cierta tristeza. – Mejórate poco, Nikolai…

El búlgaro permaneció igual que antes, simplemente, sin reacción alguna.

(-)

* * *

Vladimir se encontraba sentando, apoyando su espalda en un árbol para recibir sombra. Arranca una flor que tenía a su lado, mirándola detenidamente. Los petalos eran de un color azul claro, le recordaban a aquellos ojos tan llenos de vida de aquel paciente que habia conocido apenas hace uno o dos días. Nikolai, el chico prolijo que superaba en tiempo record sus traumas y problemas, y que con una pequeña piedra en su camino tropezó y fue cayendo al pozo en el que el resto estaba sumido.

No malentiendan, no sabe en absoluto la razón por la que el búlgaro tuvo una crisis. Simplemente en el camino que hizo con Erzsébeth hacia el jardín pudo escuchar los murmullos de las enfermeras, le pregunto incluso a la terapeuta, sin embargo ella no le quiso contestar.

Recuerda perfectamente que una de las enfermeras rumoraba cosas como:''Un doctor intentaba abusar de él, sin embargo Nikolai comenzó a gritar y el doctor se fue rápido de ahí.'' Así también como otra enfermera le contradecía: ''Por supuesto que no, creo más bien que es por hablar con ese paciente, el 1125, Vladimir. ¡Dicen que los pacientes que hablen con él aconteseran su misma desgracia.''

Mentiras, sucias y asquerosas mentiras.

Aquellas mujeres no hacían más que soltar un montón de chismes, y aunque dudaba de que tan cierto fuese el primer chisme que escucho, duda que un doctor pudiese escabullirse tan pronto. Sin embargo no dudaba que algo de verdad hubiese, aunque seguro de ello no podía estarlo.

Arranco uno por uno de los petalos, dejándolos caer en el césped. Una vez que termino con esa flor su espalda se deslizo por el tronco, quedándose acostado en el suelo viendo hacia las vivas hojas del árbol.

–Tal vez si estoy maldito y le traje una maldición al tener contacto visual…

Suspira, cerrando los ojos sintiendo el aire rozar su rostro. Pensó en quedarse dormido, sin embargo se le ocurrio algo. No podían impedirle visitar a aquel chico, ¿cierto? No creía que se molestaran, después de todo…tener contacto con alguien más relajaría mas a las personas y dejarían de joderle con eso de socializar.

Se levantó, dirigiéndose al interior, caminando por los desolados pasillos. Si, parecía que las enfermeras tenían un tipo de antenita en la cabeza que les indicaba cuando debían encerrarse porque el monstruo de ojos rojos salía de su habitación.

Observo la puerta de madera, debatiéndose entre tocar o irse a hacer lo suyo, sin embargo finalmente su mano se dirigió a la manilla, girándola y asomando su cabeza a la habitación.

Estaba solo, el búlgaro se encontraba acostado e inconsciente. Ya no estaba sedado, simplemente estaba durmiendo. Honestamente, él se imaginaba la habitación llena de amigos y familiares del búlgaro, esperando a que este despertara. Sin embargo, no había señal de nadie.

Se adentró a la habitación, acercándose a la camilla con el azabache acostado. Se arrodillo en el piso, cruzando sus brazos apoyándolas en las sabanas y mirándolo con los ojos entornados.

El pecho del búlgaro subía y bajaba en un ritmo lento, aquello le preocupaba un poco, era bastante, bastante lenta la respiración que tenía. Aunque no le extrañaba del todo esa sospecha, hacía tiempo que no veía a alguien de cerca.

Se levantó, mirando su rostro atentamente, esperando a que despertara, o que diera señales de querer despertar. Suspira, llevando su mano a la frente del contrario, su temperatura estaba elevada.

–Despierta pronto, eres el único que no parece ser un completo imbécil y…me gustaría conocerte.

Dijo en un volumen bajo, para alejarse de la camilla y salir de la habitación, finalizando esa corta visita. Comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo, sin darse cuenta de que segundos después el búlgaro había abierto uno de sus ojos, viendo como el rumano se marchaba de ahí.

El búlgaro se reincorporo un poco, llevándose la mao a la cabeza, sentía bastante malestar. Vio hacia la puerta entreabierta, el rumano le habia despertado cuando entro, solamente habia fingido seguir dormido.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta ser empujada, creyendo que era el rumano de nuevo sintió cierta emoción, sin embargo era Erzsébeth.

–Oh, Nikolai. Al parecer ya despertaste…–La húngara regresaba con una taza de café, la cual era para ella para no dormirse mientras esperaba a que el búlgaro despertara, sin embargo termino por entregársela al búlgaro. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Me siento un poco mareado…–Suspira, aceptando la taza y tomando un poco del líquido oscuro, soltando un suspiro leve cuando termino de darle el sorbo. – Realmente lamento el drama que monte Erzí…no sé qué me sucedió…

La húngara se sentó, negando con la cabeza. –No te disculpes, Nikolai. –Sonrió, proporcionándole seguridad. – Cuando te sientas listo de hablarme de tu preocupación no dudes en avisarme, ¿Esta bien?

El búlgaro asintió, ligeramente distraído dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana. el cielo estaba nublado y las hojas y ramas de los árboles se movían con gracia por el aire.

–Erzsébeth…me gustaría conocer a ese paciente, Vladimir.

La húngara se mostró sorprendida, bastante. Pues nunca creyó que alguno de los dos tuviese la iniciativa. – Vladimir siempre está en el mismo roble viejo…mañana puedes ir y acompañarle en el jardín. –Dijo levantándose y guiñándole el ojo, para luego salir de la habitación.

El búlgaro sonrió también, viendo desde la ventana ese roble del que hablaba la húngara. –Entonces, mañana iré. –Dijo con determinación, para reincorporarse. Tenía que tener una forma de agradecerle al rumano por irle a visitar. Sacando de uno de sus cajones una bufanda roja que aún no había terminado, pensaba en un principio regalársela a Ivan, pero tal vez, esta termine teniendo un nuevo propietario.

* * *

**(N/A): Y hasta aquí llega el tercer capítulo, nuevamente me disculpo muchísimo por la tardanza xD a partir de este y el siguiente capítulo comienzan las interacciones entre estos dos personajes que espero desarrollar correctamente, pues no quiero desesperarme y espero no hacer nada apresurado.**

**¿Reviews? ¿Opiniones?**


	4. Algunos monstruos, son reales

**N/A: Vale, hoy no me extenderé tanto como es normal en lo que es la descripción del capítulo y mis notitas drogadas. :D hace poco escribí el primer capítulo del fanfic largo que dije que iba a hacer y ya está publicado en fanfiction. Pueden entrar directamente a mi perfil y ahí va a estar. Es un omega!verse, no sé qué tanto me vaya en ese género pero bien, que hay que probar. **

**Advertencias: Yaoi, angs, violación, malas palabras, AU.**

**Diclaimer: APH no me pertenece.**

**Aviso extra: Por cierto, hoy cambiare un poquito el formato. A partir de ahora los personajes van a narrar lo que ellos piensan, ven y sienten para que sea mucho más sencillo meterse en la historia y en la piel del personaje.**

* * *

**When you are depressed**

**Capítulo 4: Algunos monstruos, son reales.**

* * *

**VLADIMIR**

Era la sexta vez en el día que había dirigido mis dedos a mis labios para posteriormente morderme las uñas. Por una razón hoy sentía una ansiedad terrible que no podía detener con nada y mis uñas eran quienes pagaban el estrés de aquel día. Los empleados se movían de un lado a otro como de costumbre y yo no podría estar más hastiado del mismo panorama. Me levante con pereza de mi cama y cerré la puerta de un portazo, para luego sentarme en el escritorio y sacar una fotografía de uno de los cajones.

Era yo y mi ''familia''. Probablemente una de las familias más disfuncionales y estereotipadas. Aquellos que dan una imagen en el exterior pero que por dentro está más que desmoronada. Mi padre un hombre metido en su trabajo el cual consistía en detener su automóvil en una esquina a mitad de la noche y follarse a alguna dama que se dedique a eso y mi madre, tenía esquizofrenia, mi hermano apenas era un bebé en los brazos de ella. En ese entonces yo sólo tenía siete años, adoraba hundirme en la bañera y aguantar la respiración con los ojos abiertos, recuerdo que una vez abrí poco a poco los ojos, intentando acostumbrarme al agua y pude observar a mi madre. No, no era mi madre. Era una copia de ella, una mujer rubia con ojos marrones que parecían que se le saldrían en cualquier momento, y digo que no era mi madre porque una madre no dañaría a sus hijos, ¿cierto? Mucho menos a su primogénito…

Ella intento ahogarme.

Tal vez por una casualidad del destino o algo parecido, mi padre llego temprano, empujo a mi madre y ella, en el shock escapo corriendo y nunca volvió. Mi padre desde ese día estuvo más tiempo en casa, en una pequeña parte para cuidarme y en la mayoría de esta para comprobar si mi madre regresaba, pero ella no volvió jamás. Mi padre falleció esperándola, yo fui internado en el manicomio, porque si, eso era. Un manicomio, nada de una clínica de ayuda, este lugar era un infierno. Temían que estuviese igual de loco que mi madre, mis tíos se llevaron a mi hermano menor a vivir a Moldavia.

Esa mujer este muerta o no, sería lo último que me importaría, después de todo…ella no era mi madre. Sólo era un monstruo con su piel.

* * *

**NIKOLAI**

Llevaba desde la noche anterior terminando aquella bufanda roja. Mi vista estaba especialmente concentrada en los palillos y en la tabla con la que se ayudaba a que saliera bien, mis manos se movían con la agilidad suficiente y con rapidez innata. Y algunos de mis mechones de cabello me estorbaban de vez en cuando y yo les apartaba con algo de brusquedad para que no distrajeran mi trabajo. Finalmente había acabado, cierro y con cuidado saco la bufanda terminada de la tabla, observando la tela y sintiéndola con el tacto de los dedos. Si bien no era una pasada al menos servía para que lo estuviera hecha, era lo suficiente cálida o al menos eso percibo con mis dedos los cuales estaban algo gastados por el reciente trabajo.

Me secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y cogí la bufanda, comprobando que estuviese bien. Sintiendo una sensación extraña en el estómago, seguramente nervios o tal vez hambre, pues la noche anterior no había cenado nada por andar en cama. Me levante de la cama y abrí la cortina, buscando con la mirada ese antiguo roble en el cual Erzi había dicho que se la pasaba Vladimir. Alcé una de sus cejas confundido, pues no había señal alguna del rumano ahí.

Cerré las cortinas de la ventana, esta vez con desilusión pues al parecer tendría que esperar un poco más para entregársela. Estaba tan hundido en mis propios pensamientos que no escucho los golpes en la puerta hasta que una voz surgió detrás de ella.

-Paciente 1122, tiene visitas.

Escucho la voz de una de las enfermeras, por un momento me emocionó creyendo que era Vladimir, por lo que al instante me giró manteniendo las manos ocultas tras de mí con la bufanda escondida. Pero mi sonrisa se deformo al ver quien era aquella visita.

Esa visita no tenía el cabello rubio de Vladimir, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro. Tampoco tenía la pálida piel del rumano, era moreno y bastante más alto que incluso yo.

Temblé de manera involuntaria, mis dedos perdieron el sentido y soltaron la bufanda, por suerte esta aterrizo en la mesa y no cayó al piso, sin embargo ahora era lo suficiente visible. Aunque eso era lo último que me preocupaba ahora mismo.- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunte sintiendo mi voz quebrarse, mientras fijaba mi vista a un lado de manera indiferente.

-Yo...vine a visitarte, Nikolai.-Aclaro aquel desgraciado, con una media sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca nerviosa. Estando tanto tiempo incluso aprendí a leer las emociones por las expresiones faciales del resto.

-No quiero tus visitas, lárgate, no tienes nadie a quien visitar.-Me alteré y eleve la voz, señalando con mi tembloroso dedo índice la salida de la habitación. Sin embargo el parecía no hacerme caso y se acercaba a mí, paso a paso. Quería gritar, pero mi voz estaba atorada en algún punto de mis cuerdas vocales, pues no podía pronunciar absolutamente nada.

Sadiq se acercó hasta que estuvieron frente a frente, aprovechando el impacto del búlgaro le rodeo cuidadosamente con los brazos, apoyando el mentón en la cabeza ajena.- Nikolai, realmente lamento todo lo que te paso, sabes que realmente me arrepiento…

Cuando Sadiq pensó que el búlgaro empezaba a ceder, esté puso las manos en el pecho de él y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas, para luego correr hacia la salida de la habitación y cerrar con un portazo, dirigiéndose al jardín.

Poco después de ver al búlgaro correr por los pasillos la húngara miro con curiosidad la habitación, pues dudaba que el búlgaro corriese con tanta energía y miedo solo por una araña o algo similar, se acercó e identifico al turco, el cual mantenía sus labios apretados y el entrecejo fruncido.

-Él no está listo para perdonarte…Te recomendé encarecidamente que esperases, ¿cómo te infiltraste?

Sadiq no respondió, sólo observo por la ventana como su protegido huía de él.

* * *

**VLADIMIR**

Salí de mi habitación con pereza, bostezando y llevando una de mis manos a la cabeza para despeinarme con algo de sueño. Parpadee un par de veces y camine por los pasillos para ir a buscar algo de comer, pues no era muy difícil robarle algo decente a una de las enfermeras. Al menos eso era lo planeado, hasta que vi al paciente del 1122 correr como loco hacia la salida.

Y luego yo soy el esquizofrénico.

Observe confundido la escena, agitando la cabeza de un lado para otro reaccionando ante ello. Deje lo que iba a hacer y le seguí a una distancia prudente, viendo como él se detenía en MI árbol. Por una razón no me moleste por ello, al parecer es otra cosa que tenemos en común.

Lo observe desde la puerta, él se había dejado caer en el césped, mirando al árbol mientras sollozaba, las flores que le rodeaban hacían un digno escenario que plasmar en una pintura. O al menos si tuviese algún lienzo y oleos lo hubiera dibujado con todo el gusto del mundo. Pero según las enfermeras eso en lugar de ayudarme a despejarme sólo haría que yo me comiese la pintura y muriera intoxicado. Y óiganme bien, ''se supone'' que estoy aquí por loco, no por retrasado.

Suspire y me acerque al árbol, Nikolai mantenía sus puños apretados y sostenía una bufanda roja entre sus dedos. Por un momento dude y pensé en alejarme y dejarle solo, pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que debía permanecer a su lado, al menos por unos minutos sino la culpa me comería vivo.

-… ¿Estas bien? –Vale, mi pregunta está pecando de estúpida, subnormal y poco conveniente. Ahora sí que me creo retrasado.

Nikolai se llevó el dorso de la mano a los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas, mientras sorbía los mocos y su nariz se arrugaba como la de un conejito y hacía gestos de un niño que llorab-…Qué mierda estoy pensando. No soy homosexual, no soy homosexual, no soy homosexual…

-Sí, estoy excelente.-Dijo él con la voz débil. Para luego sonreír de una manera más falsa que una de esas cantantes plásticas famosas en los países eslavos.

-Estas de excelente lo que yo tengo de buena reputación por estos lares.-Aclare, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo pero al final suspirando. Quien era yo para juzgar después de todo. Me senté en frente de él, pues ese lugar, recargado en el árbol, me pertenecía por derecho divino que me concedieron los dioses del…bueno, me lo concedí yo mismo.

-¿Quieres contarme lo que paso? –Pregunte, a lo que Nikolai sólo negaba con la cabeza, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Eso hizo que me mosqueara más. Ahora entendía a Erzsébeth cada que ella intentaba hacerle una terapia y yo me resistía.- Pues bien, no me digas.

Después de eso, hubo un incómodo silencio, el cual como el puto amo oculte pues simplemente me recargue más en el tronco poniendo ambas manos en mi nuca. Nikolai solamente permaneció donde mismo, abrazando sus propias piernas y aferrando sus manos a la bufanda.

Justo cuando me iba a rendir y simplemente fingir estar dormido para que él se espantase y se fuera, él extendió la mano que sostenía esa bufanda roja, a lo cual yo sólo le vi sorprendido, volteando a ambos lados y luego tras de mi creyendo que se la daba a alguien más. Cosa estúpida pues estábamos solos.

-¿Es para mí? –Preguntas retrasadas parte dos.

-Sí, lo es.-Admitió él. Sonrojándose un poco y con la mano aun extendida. Pude notar la vergüenza de él por lo que la cogí y me la puse. Sintiendo la tela en mis dedos.

-Es muy cálida.-Dije sin saber qué otra cosa decir, pues que alguien me regalase algo estos días era casi tan imposible como yo con una novia. – Yo…muchas gracias, Nikolai, pero…¿Por qué me la has dado a mí?

Él pareció reaccionar al instante con la pregunta, carraspeando para luego suspirar.- Es un agradecimiento.-Hizo una leve pausa.- Por haberme ido a visitar ayer.

Yo sólo le mire sorprendido. Así que ese hijo de puta estuvo despierto todo el tiempo y me hizo decir todas esa gilipolleces…ah, qué más da, la bufanda es bonita y cálida, no estoy de ánimos para buscar pleitos.

-No era necesario…sólo…-Suspire, sin saber cómo justificar mi interés en él.- Sólo me preocupe un poquito, por todo el alboroto que hicieron…-Gruñí, la estoy cagando y lo sé.- Y eso. Gracias por la bufanda…ah dios, ahora yo me siento en deuda contigo.

-No deberías.-Sonríe esta vez con más sinceridad, o eso quiero creer.- Me sirvió mucho que fueras.

-Si, bueno. Soy algo metiche.-Hice una pausa.- ¿Algún día me contaras la razón por la que estas llorando?

Nikolai se removió incomodo, suspirando cansado pero asintiendo. O eso creo, dios, los búlgaros son tan raros. -Podría contártelo ahora pero…-él hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, a lo cual yo lo seguí con la mirada y vi hacia la ventana de lo que pude identificar como la habitación 1122.

Un hombre nos observaba.

* * *

**SADIQ**

Observe como el azabache hablaba con otro de los pacientes, era una escena interesante si tan sólo estuviera más cerca y pudiera escuchar todo lo que hablaban. Aunque claro, ahora mismo no tengo derecho alguno de siquiera meter mis narices. Nikolai me odiaba, y con toda la razón del mundo lo hacía. Fui un imbécil, un idiota que no merece el perdón por la atrocidad que permití que pasara.

Recuerdo ese día, fue hace unos años. El recordar la fecha hace que sienta asco hacia mí mismo y lastima por él. Lo peor de todo es que es algo que nunca poder llegar a olvidar, Nikolai era un alumno sobresaliente, ejemplar. Y yo, bueno, yo era un matón que se juntaba con la clásica pandilla y que les debía muchos favores. Era de último grado, y para poder librarme de ellos tenía que incitar a otros a comprarnos nuestros…''productos'', no se me ocurrió hacer nada más que influenciar a mi hermanastro, si, Nikolai.

Le incite a fumar, le presente a mis supuestos amigos…ellos rumoraban que Nikolai tenía rasgos demasiados lindos como para ser hombre…pero dios, es que ellos eran una asquerosidad, típicas pintas de un pandillero, obviamente ellos no tenían atractivo alguno y por ello les sorprendía ver a un joven bien presentable.

Ellos como último requerimiento, me pidieron que les prestara a Nikolai, cosa que obviamente yo negué de forma abrupta. Pero son bestias, monstruos que no aceptaban un no como respuesta y una tarde, después de clases. Me distrajeron y llevaron lejos, cuando volví a recoger a Nikolai, él estaba en el piso del baño. Con una toalla sobre sus hombros y con las lágrimas empapando su rostro, estaba herido pues no solo les basto abusar de él, también le habían lastimado.

Desde esa ocasión Nikolai me culpa de lo que ocurrió. Él piensa que yo les di mi consentimiento y tal vez, si fue así. Debí suponer que todo eso era una trampa, pero fui idiota, me convertí en un monstruo como ellos al no estar atento y evitar esa atrocidad.

Tal vez yo soy el verdadero monstruo.

* * *

**N/A: YYYY Hasta aquí llega esté capitulo. Ya sé, ya sé. Soy una vil mentirosa por decir que era actualización regular, ¡PERO ES QUE SI ES REGULAR! O me estoy esforzando para que lo sea, eh. Que aquí no llueve seguido y la inspiración me llega cuando se pone a llover. **

**En fin, como me gusta meterle salseo por todos lados. Reviews, criticas, opiniones, los agradezco mucho. **


	5. Cuando estas deprimido

**N/A:¿Me tarde mucho en actualizar? Lo lamento muchísimo, no me sentía muy motivada, ya estaba escrito el capítulo desde hace tiempo pero no me gustaba como quedaba y decidí borrarlo e iniciarlo de nuevo. Calculándole un poquito, le doy como dos o tres capítulos más para que acabe, pues ya el resto de capítulos están planteados a un propósito. :'D por cierto, en el capitulo se hace referencia a un vídeo, llamado: ''When you are depressed'' tal y como el fanfic, es de un youtuber llamado Dalasreview y esta muchísimo mejor explicado de lo que yo pude explicarlo aquí. Los invito a checarlo.**

WHEN YOU ARE DEPRESSED

CAPITULO 5: CUANDO ESTAS DEPRIMIDO.

_**VLADIMIR**_

Se despidió de Nikolai, sabiendo que no podrían hablar tranquilamente con aquel hombre observándolos, recordaba que tenía programada una charla con Erzsébeth.

Entro a la oficina, sentándose y comenzando a golpear con algo de desesperación la mesa, al ritmo de una canción aleatoria que iba tarareando en su cabeza sin siquiera meditar mucho en las cosas. La terapeuta le había citado justo esa tarde para otra de sus lecciones que según Vladimir, seguían sin tener avance alguno, sin embargo sabía que si no iba, sería ella quien lo iría a buscar, y entre hacer las cosas obligado o relajado, prefiere mil veces relajado.

Se le vinieron a la cabeza múltiples sucesos ocurridos en esos días. Pensó en el paciente búlgaro, no llevaban casi nada de conocerse y en poco tiempo había provocado algo raro en él, un tipo de mejoría que ni la persona más experimentada del lugar había logrado.

Estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones hasta que escucho unos pasos fuertes y dirigidos a donde estaba, identificando a la persona por el sonido. —Perdona la tardanza Vlad. Tenía que atender un par de asuntos. —Menciono Erzsébeth. Tomando asiento frente al rumano, saco una llave de su bata y abrió el cajón del escritorio, sacando una libreta y una pluma. Para luego dirigir la mirada al rumano con algo de ansias e impaciencia.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal han ido avanzando las cosas con Nikolai?

—No entiendo la pregunta. — Interrumpió en seco el rumano, chasqueando la lengua y llevando sus dedos al tejido rojo que ahora mismo estaba sobre su cuello, tapándose la boca con ello para luego dirigir sus ojos a la pared con poco interés. — Creí que era turno de que me atendieras a mí como paciente, no sé qué tenga que ver Nikolai en esto.

Ella se encogió de hombros abriendo la libreta y tomando apuntes. Acción que desconcertó un poco al rumano, pues no sabía exactamente qué demonios apuntaba la húngara si no había dicho nada que fuese de relevancia para el asunto y ella ni siquiera se había dignado a responder su indagación llena de sarcasmo.

—No sabía que tú y él se tenían tanta confianza, es decir…esa bufanda, tiene el mismo estilo de bordado que suele hacer Nikolai. Curioso, ¿No es así?

Contraataco ella, clavando sus ojos en el rumano el cuál no hizo más que refunfuñar, apoyando el mentón en la palma de la mano.

—Limítate a hacer tu trabajo, Héderváry.

—Lo estoy haciendo. —Le corto al instante en seco, alzando un poquito la libreta haciendo claro énfasis en que seguía anotando las reacciones del rumano.

— ¿En serio te pagan sólo por hacer eso? Empiezo a creer que sólo me estas molestando y que lo que escribes ahí son historias eróticas de tus pacientes.

—Las tengo, si quieres puedo enseñarte el más reciente…Es más, te daré una pequeña reseña, Tú vas arriba de Nikolai, como cortesía a tus avances.

—Repugnante, eres repugnante Erzsébeth. —Dijo Vladimir con un gesto de desagrado, a lo que la castaña se rio, negando con la cabeza para luego soltar un suspiro cansado.

—Tranquilo, no tengo escrito nada de eso. —Dijo ella cerrando el cuadernillo para luego levantarse y sacar varios libros de las estanterías. Saco uno de ilustraciones y lo dejo en la mesa, frente a Vladimir desde la primera página.

En la primera hoja venia un lavabo con un nivel de agua normal, bajo. Erzsebeth señalo esa página y la continua, la cual se le añadió un barquito de papel en la ilustración.

—¿Qué ves en las imágenes, Vladimir?

—Una manualidad, Erzi, por si no te habías dado cuenta, vengo para que hagas tus mierditas de darme sermones, no para que me cuentes un cuento.

—Este no es cualquier cuento Vlad. —Dijo ella intentando mantener la paciencia, dispuesta a explicar todo pues sabía que en cuanto a esto el rumano no colaboraría nada.— Cuando estas deprimido eres como un barquito de papel, navegando en las aguas, algunas gotas caen del grifo pero no pasa nada porque el agua sigue fluyendo. —Menciono, cambiando de página para mostrar ahora una ilustración donde el agua paraba de fluir. — Un día, el tapón se resbala y cae por las paredes metálicas hasta llegar al sumidero, tu flotas y flotas, no preocupándote por lo que te espera. Hasta que un día, el agua que cae poco a poco termina por absorberse en tus pliegues de papel. Y cuando te das cuenta…es demasiado tarde para navegar a la orilla y te hundes.

Digo cambiando nuevamente la página, el barquito de papel ahora estaba en las profundidades. — Desesperadamente intentas quitar el tapón para que el agua vuelva a bajar pero lo cierto es que tu propio barquito se queda tapando el sumidero y ahí esta el problema, cuando estas deprimido llegas a ese punto. El sumidero es el tiempo, tú eres el barquito y el agua son todos tus problemas. Te interpones entre tus problemas y la solución y aunque quieras salir, no puedes. En un momento desesperado puedes intentar llamar a alguien para que te saque, ¿qué harías ante eso?

—¿Yo? Bueno, supongo que lo sacaría…

Ella sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Cambio de página, donde aparecía una mano con el barquito deshecho entre sus dedos, arrugado y roto por el contacto al líquido. — Lo pliegues están demasiado mojados, si intentan sacarte de ahí por la fuerza te desharías. Terminaría siendo trizas y no volverías a ser un barquito de papel nunca más.

—No entiendo a qué quieres llegar con esto…

—Eso es lo que le ocurre a Nikolai, Vladimir. —Añadió, mirándole detenidamente, sorprendiéndose por la reacción del rumano, el cual en lugar de quejarse o actuar con cinismo sólo se mantuvo atento a que continuara. — es mi paciente, debo respetar su privacidad, él con el tiempo te contara todo lo que le ocurrió, y tú, Vladimir, eres su único apoyo ahora.

—Yo…yo realmente no sé qué pensar de eso.

—Eres su salvavidas, Vladimir.

_**NIKOLAI**_

Se acercó a la recepción, Ludwig seguía trabajando sin embargo lucía un poco más tenso de lo normal, Nikolai ladeo un poco la cabeza, sonrojándose un poco cuando el alemán se dio cuenta de que le observaba, lo cual le hizo sentir obligado a saludar para no ser descortés.

—Ludwig, ¿Cómo van las cosas?

—Todo bien, Nikolai. Me sorprende que estés por aquí, por lo general sueles estar en el patio y no pasas mucho por aquí.

—Se me ocurrió venir a saludarte, nada más que eso. —Garantizo, mirando hacia el piso con algo de timidez para luego carraspear para que la conversación no se tornase incomoda. — ¿Puedo…puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El rubio asintió, a lo que el azabache pudo sentirse más seguro para continuar. — Hace poco llego una visita, Sadiq Adnan. —Menciono con nerviosismo, Ludwig le miro preocupado, pues pudo notar el cambio en el paciente. — ¿Ya se fue?

Ludwig asintió. — Él se retiró hace medía hora. —Le asegura, viendo como el búlgaro se calmaba un poco por esa afirmación.

Ya sin nada que decir el búlgaro se retiró de ahí, caminando a paso lento hacia la habitación 1125, abrió los labios y acerco el puño a la puerta, iba a dar unos leves golpesillos y llamar al paciente de esa habitación, Vladimir, pero se detuvo, bajo el puño poco a poco y cerro la boca. Dándose media vuelta para caminar apenas unos cuantos minutos para llegar a su habitación, la 1122.

Abrió la puerta, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando la encontró vacía, regreso a ver por la ventana, el cielo era gris y las nubes lo llenaban, pronto comenzaría a llover. Sonrió con nostalgia, recordando sus días de infancia donde solía salir a empaparse, o simplemente a quedarse en la terraza observando y oyendo las gotas caer mientras escribía.

Salió de sus cavilaciones y miro el calendario, ya estaban en diciembre y el clima cambiaba junto con la época, probablemente en un par de días más comenzarían las nevadas, al parecer su plan de salir de ahí y ver los copos de nieve se vería un poco afectado.

Está bien, había perdido la cabeza con esa preocupación, pero no podía dejar que aquello le afectara, debía seguir por él mismo. Salió con ese pensamiento, hacia el pasillo.

_**VLADIMIR**_

—No…estás loca Erzébeth. ¿Cómo voy a ayudarlo si no puedo salvarme a mí mismo? Mírame, soy un esquizofrénico de mierda, estoy loco, no…Le haré daño Erzi tal y como me lo hizo mi madre, lo sabes perfectamente. La mejor decisión siempre ha sido que yo me mantenga alejado, no puedo Erzi, no debo hacerlo.

—Vladimir…—Ella le hablo cariñosamente, casi de manera maternal, poniendo las manos en las mejillas del rumano, quien ya había empezado a dañarse con esos pensamientos. — No estás loco, lo sabes…ha sido tu decisión entrar aquí…tú estás mucho mejor de lo que crees…tienes un par de desórdenes pero créeme, puedes obtener ayuda, sólo…sólo necesitas recibirla.

—No Erzsebeth…no puedo…soy una mala persona, lo sabes.

—¿En serio hay algo que tú no puedas hacer? Para nada, eres sólo una buena persona a quien le han pasado cosas malas.

Dijo ella quitando las manos de ese lugar para luego cerrar el libro. Le miro comprensivamente, levantándose y guardándolo en la estantería.

—Termino la hora Vladimir, puedes volver a tus actividades diarias.

El rumano no dijo nada, sólo se levantó apresurado y salió del lugar. Caminando por los pasillos veía de reojo a las personas que pasaban alrededor, pasó su mirada a la izquierda y después a la derecha, viendo si tenía suerte y encontraba al búlgaro.

Pero en su lugar, cuando regreso la vista al frente choco con alguien, muy alto y que podía recordar con un poco de esfuerzo. Alzo la vista, notando primeramente aquel semblante tan espeluznante e intimidante que poseía ese hombre, lo recordaba, era el hombre que acompañaba a Nikolai el día en que lo conoció. ¿Quién era?... ¿Su familia, su novio?

—Permiso…—Gruño el rumano, intentando sacarle la vuelta sin embargo el ruso lo detuvo, poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio, cosa que le provoco ñañaras y una sensación de malestar.

—Espera. —Dijo fríamente el eslavo, el rumano mordió su labio inferior queriendo alejarse, sin embargo en menos de un parpadeo el ruso lo había agarrado del brazo con rudeza, arrastrándole lejos de ahí, ninguna enfermera o paciente hizo algo, sabían que con ese hombre no había que meterse.

Vladimir forcejeo, gritando y quejándose mientras que Iván lo ignoraba de manera olímpica, abrió una puerta de metal, el rumano la conocía perfectamente y empezó a entrar en pánico, no podía ser…tenía que ser una pesadilla esto. Iván soltó con rudeza al rumano, arrebatándole la bufanda roja y empujándolo hacia el interior del cuarto aislado. Cerrando la puerta instantáneamente sin darle oportunidad al rumano de pensar, se había quedado solo dentro.

Miro hacia todos los lados, la habitación era completamente blanca y acolchada para evitar que quien estuviese encerrado ahí se hiciera daño, Vladimir apretó los puños con rudeza y golpeo la habitación con ansiedad, no quería estar ahí de nuevo, no, no, no…

Iván escuchaba los golpes a la puerta como si fueran música para sus oídos, bastante complacido por su acción. O al menos así se sentía hasta que escucho a alguien tras de él y era justamente quien menos quería que se enterara de eso.

—Iván…¿Qué hiciste?...

El ruso paso saliva con cierto nerviosismo, se giró exponiéndose a los ojos que le observaban con miedo y angustia.

Nikolai lo había visto todo.

_**N/A:WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOUW. Quería que ahora fuera tiempo de sufrir de Vladimir, ya saben, mis ideas locas de justicia. Espero que les gustase este capítulo, espero comentarios y opiniones de este capítulo. **_


End file.
